narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fahuem
? Regarding the comment you left about Shirokaze...I'm not sure at what you are insinuating. Is there something legitimate about that character that would make him seem feminine, or do are you just randomly commenting to appease your own boredom? Kazeyo 04:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I see If I may be curious to what it is you found funny...I've become interested. Kazeyo 18:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Post on Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Hey, I saw your post. That green thing is a puzzle piece that, when hovered over, can show the infobox and allow you to edit it. You can also change your editing look to the Source, by clicking the Source button on the top right of the editing box. Once there, you can edit the page by what it looks like with the wiki-text and stuff. Tane is love | Join the Tane is Love Brigade Today! | ティン あい です As a matter of fact, I do. Type in the editing box, with no other text, '#REDIRECT LinkToPage' Mazuka You may make as many Mazuka as you like :) Just don't spam the Taifugan. I meant it to be the rare version of their kekkai genkai. Thanks ^^ ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Just saying I'm not a admin and that character you told me to check was not changed --YaijunRinnegan 23:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Does that seem better YaijunRinnegan 23:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're not being annoying YaijunRinnegan 23:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) From itachi 24 i will look into that for you and i will ask my friends about the info boxes. no problem. Hey Just saying i like your character Inyuhasha's Nature Release concept. YaijunRinnegan 19:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wanna RP against one of my characters one day?YaijunRinnegan 21:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Think of Role Playing as a video game you make your character speak move attack and ect... YaijunRinnegan 22:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You can't keep dodging a attack or make your character invincible like if i cut off your characters arm you won't be able to use that arm unless you can regenerate it and you can't kill a character unless the user your RPing against allows you. YaijunRinnegan 01:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter which character but which one of my characters do you want to fight? YaijunRinnegan 02:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Kado Ryuzuka *Kazuki Yamasaki *Kagome Yamasaki *Izayoi Suzuki *Maikeru Yotsuki *Hiron Yotsuki *Atarashii Uzumaki Question I've been noticing you've been creating loads of articles so I was wondering if you would like me to create you your own property templates like the one I have above. And what do you think of my character Shikoumaru Mazuka? YaijunRinnegan 02:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) First of all i took his original taifugan cause it takes away Yin and Yang Release and I'm creating your templates now I hope you like them. YaijunRinnegan 02:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol no need to be sorry and do you like them press edit then source and it should show you the name of the template. --YaijunRinnegan 02:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Let me finish Shikoumaru Mazuka and Roshi and then maybe YaijunRinnegan 23:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ryu I edited his pic. You didnt have it in infobox format, so I just helped out. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Biju I created and own the Tailed Beast pages, but they aren't just for my stories alone. However, the ones that are listed as sealed with in Gedo Mazo, or in one one of my characters are being specifically used. Reason being I plan on getting them all for my story. Just because I own that article, doesn't mean you can't have a Tailed Beast, it just means you can't use my article. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ready I'm final ready for our RP I'll use Shinji Hamano & Daichi Mazuka YaijunRinnegan 17:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes but Daichi will come halfway through the fight and you get to add a second character too. YaijunRinnegan 18:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What characters are you using? YaijunRinnegan 18:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What should we name itYaijunRinnegan 18:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Are the characters better nowYaijunRinnegan 18:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL no need to be sorryYaijunRinnegan 18:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your turn YaijunRinnegan 18:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You try to get one more attack and Daichi teleports you to Inyuhasha Yama where you talk to Inyuhasha Yama? YaijunRinnegan 21:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay and I'll post Shinji's response Done Rules *Have fun *No character can die *Fair play *you can have just one other character of yours to join in on the fight Shinja Yes I am still using him. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry I'm sorry for using 1 of your characters Mai Tsuki as part of the ......uh....idk how i put this...but anyway sorry i was making up a story called Naruto:Evolution and i was making up a pre-evolution storyline and when i was looking at the info on your characters i just got carried away when got her involved with Naruto on the battles.......anyways i'm really sorry. has given this message March 09 at 7:00 mhm Go ahead I don't mind. All Except for Ice Release: Ice Ring. I'd prefer if you didn't use that one. I won't stop you of course, but just throwin' it out there.--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Misery loves company]] 01:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) YaijunRinnegan Well I was wondering what do you think my character Seiji Uchiha is going to be like.03:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC)YaijunRinnegan Jutsu Permission Oh, okay, thanks for pointing that out.Koukishi ~~ 21:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Depends. Have you tried searching for any other pictures, only to come up short? Achrones150 01:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, I had found mine under "Madara Uchiha". Achrones150 03:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I wouldn't recommend "borrowing" my photo, as it might result in identity confusion between our articles. That may be just my paranoia, though, but still.... --Achrones150 00:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ice Release Well I was just saying if you want to you can use some of my Ice Release jutsus if you wantYaijunRinnegan 17:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea twice why? YaijunRinnegan 18:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay? 18:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC)YaijunRinnegan I have a idea for a RP, so you know how I said you can use my Ice Release jutsu well it's about that let me give you a scenario so it's easier to understand. So the ice dragon elder ask Tokai to ask Samui Soyokaze to become a Ice Sage so he can become stronger or something like that are you in? YaijunRinnegan 22:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok YaijunRinnegan 00:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ready to discuss are RP? Sure but can we do on Chatango, if you dont want to then its ok. Sorry I got a new PC yesterday so I had to set it up.YaijunRinnegan 00:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) And I'd rather do user talk page instead of chatango to discuss are RolePlay.YaijunRinnegan 00:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ready?YaijunRinnegan 22:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Aye. Thanks. ^_^ --Achrones150 19:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Boshoku Well I was gonna ask if those to can be apart of that organization but you probly don't wanna them to be since it's your article you could just use the same image but just make different names?YaijunRinnegan 16:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yea but they aren't as good as these >(speak to me) 15:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey What doyou think of Hiro Inuzuka.YaijunRinnegan 00:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Bodyguard I see that you posses the Raikage, and I'd like to create a bodyguard for him. UIt will be the head of the Tenmago Clan, which is the founding clan of Kumogakure. Is that ok? Kai - Talk 15:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your new character... Oops. I didn't know there was a character with that pic. I'll remove the Sage mode and techniques. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 14:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey.... Your user page is awesome... Cool drawings.... Can u tell me where u got those pictures??Aravind;-) 15:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thank you now that the site created a canon series I had to create more professional characters.YaijunRinnegan 01:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I forgot to tell you that you could create a Seishin Clan member they have the ability to use Shugo Rei and infuse their chakra with a element to create a advance element for example Lightning Release turns into Voltage Release. About Ryu Fah, Ryu is needed for the Canon, and hes not a Sasuke c/p like most others and makes sense on how he wasnt killed by Itachi, please reconsider his removal--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Shalom Fah. I was just wondering where you get your pictures. My favourite is of Kuuden Shokku. So, where did you get it? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 19:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi hey do you think it will be okay if i used that pic of the girl in green on your user page. Itachi 24 12:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 yo Fahuem..... im making a kumo character and he has green hair and green eys,is it ok if he culd be from the raikages clan? Sorry Sorry man, I didn't mean to copy your jutsu, honestly. That's my bad. Is it Ok if I use some of your sick blaze release techniques for my character Taki Tezuka , a fellow Uchiha? Anbu320 22:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 yes you may yes you may take a position on the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, please do link me the character's article after ur done with the initial character creation, so go ahead and good luck, noping to see ur swordsmen...........--Shadow Rage 23:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You're up When you get around to it...it is your turn on the RP. I received a message from 13 telling me that he may not make it on chat as often but he will post when it is his turn. This being the case please feel free to continuing posting when you are free of your exam pressure. Good luck and hope to see you soon. Kazeyo 05:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha I know that is sasuke. I uploaded the long pic earlier and cant seem to be able to upload a new one now. So will change it as soon as i can.Jet'ikaTalk 13:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika hey how do i get my swords men with the seven swordsmen of the mist?I talked to zairukai(i think thats how its spelled) but once i created him he hasnt hit me back and spots keep filling. Did you edit the sevenswordsmen page yourself or did he do it . Check my swordsmen out Sakana Ringo Imma kinda new can you tell me where to find it? thanks Thanks for the help can you check out my character and tell me what you think.Sakana Ringo HEY!!!!!!! This is Rfyle119. I want to talk to you. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong and why you delete my character informations. First Ryu Uzamaki and now Kiyoto Lee. Come on I don't see yours being deleted. Nine-Tails Well as you are currently active, what would you say to me creating the Nine-Tails host. I've gotten most of him done, so he should be complete in the morning but I want permission before I save his page. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ^^ I would love to see the 9 Tails Jin. -Fahuem : Alright, I will link you when he is complete. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Here you go: Koga Tensei ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Fahuem, correct me if I'm wrong but don't we need every active admin's consent before we allow someone to be the Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuriki? [[User:Koukishi|''"Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World"]] ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 11:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) New kekkai genkai Since Tak isn't here, I thought I'd best place this here. I recently created a new kekkai genkai for my character Urotsui Hyou, which entails using chakra manipulation to mold light into a useable form. I am asking for approval, and if you don't see fit to give it I shall delete it ASAP. Flina-sama 23:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tailed Fox I see. Well I do have the host made so you guys can judge my entry as needed. I wish I could come back to the chat and help you guys out but that isn't possible right now. I will support whatever decision is made, but I think I'd do an awesome job with Nine-Tails. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Well one of the less severe reasons is that I was on everyday all day and it was causing me to want to be on the chat and the wiki over being out with friends. I became wrapped up in the chat's dramas and fights and it just wasn't good for me. It's not the exact reason I left, but one of them. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes it is. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No Trouble It's fine Fah. I'm not mad at people, I'm mad about the bans that have happened here. Rules and stuff is no problem at all, but things went overboard a lot, and all I'm doing is trying to do is help you guys out :) You're in no trouble and neither is Shing. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) character pic Hey i am searching for a new pic for my character but am finding it a little hard to find something i like. So in the meantime i was wondering if i could edit ichigo's pic to give him grey or green hair and then use it? Let me know if the its ok. otherwise I'll change the pic asap.JetTalk 14:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika ya u'r right about that. will put a new pic. you see, i follow very few manga and anime, naruto, bleach, and a little one piece and fairy tail. so dont really come across any particularly good usable pics. could you tell me where you got the pic for your character Kuuden Shokku or did you make it yourself cos its one of the most fitting pics i have seen on this wiki. if u dont mind giving me a hand, was actually looking for the pic of a young character in his late teens with a slightly relaxed attitude kind of like what Zaraikou has used for his character Kaworu Kobayashi. thanksJetTalk 15:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika thanks for the pic man but i found a pic. had gone off to see the brazil portugal match so could not upload it earlier. your pic is really nice but i had already thought up a few things based on the pic i found. So thanks a lot for the pic and sorry for not using it. :) JetTalk 17:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Canon Not really. My story is just a sideshow for the canon. Kinda like a filler deal. Btw, has the canon been postponed, or can I post sometime today? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Notice Really now? And what might her reasons for that be? The reason I need to know is because she was responsible for somethings involving the canon so if she's gone, I need to get someone to fill her position. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 16:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: And the exact reason I do not go to the chat anymore. The stress there is unbelievable. It's an internet chat, yet we let other people's issues get to us. Very well, I will talk to Sei. Meanwhile, we need to get the canon back up and running, advancing it to the next part by next week if possible. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 16:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: That's because it's a room full of high school and college students. They all have forgotten that it's just a chatroom, not a high school classroom, which is why I'm not returning. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 17:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Pan FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...How do they expect us to move on with the canon if they're all ''gone?! *sighs* Very well, if you are on the chat, can you please inform the other Konoha ninja to proceed with the RP. We might as well...I ain't waiting 'till next weekend for everyone to come back >_< Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 20:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Okay...now I'm officially annoyed. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry to but into your conversation wit hhten but Shiratori told me 80 years. --''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that people are making characters with wood release is that allowed now? --''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 19:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Canon According to the Canon page itself, it only takes place a few years after the Fourth Great War. The definition of the word "few" means around two, maybe three. Ten is quite a lot of years later. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 23:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Speed of Light Alright, I understand that it's overpowered, so what about reducing the usage time of it to about thirty seconds? To reduce the speed would be to make the name of the style rather pointless, since 300,000,000m/s is the actual speed of light. In thirty seconds i think he would be able to pull off two/three of his lower moves or one Final Style. Does that sound acceptable?Flina-sama 15:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) So, make it a genjutsu of sorts? Like an optical illusion to make his opponenets believe he can move at that speed.Flina-sama 15:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I might actually. either that, or make it so that he can only attack if he reforms his body, reverting him to his original speed and makign him vulnerable. Flina-sama 16:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) My apologies Sorry for my responses on my characters pages. I will redo Koga so that he's not too much like Naruto (though the point of him being like that was because Naruto is Koga's hero and he tried to imitate him). Secondly, I TOLD EVERYONE that Minako was based on Padme so I have no intention of changing her...ever. Like I said, though, I will redo Koga and I apologize for my rudeness. No hard feelings I hope ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 04:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) -monthly event?- Fah ive thought of a monthly event that could englobe some users on NF, though for it to work i have to have the approval of admins and the head admin, so if you approve please post your approval in my talk page thank you. NarutoUzumaki123 13:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) About things Hey Fah. I don't have much time, but I wanted to say that you were right. I have been very unoriginal lately and I am truly ashamed. Firstly, I want to apologize for my comments last night, I was in a very bad mood and was releasing steam, though that doesn't justify my answers. I do not have time today, but this weekend I will personally rewrite my characters instead of copy and pasting, so that they are more sightly. I would also like you to post this message on the chat as this message is an apology to them as well. Thank you for bringing my flaws to light and I hope you will accept my apology. With all do respect - Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 22:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fah Fah, I'd like you to pass on a message to the main chat. Basically, I don't think I will be returning to the chat. I don't think it will be forever... but, eh... I dunno, but to be clear, this isn't me saying "I'm leaving forever." There are some things on the chat and... other things that have become alittle too much for me to return. I believe many will benefit from my absence, some... more than others. At any rate, for now, I cannot return to the chat for now, for my own reasons. I will be usually editing on NF, and BFF, every now and again. Please also pass this message on to the users who don't get on the chat that often (ie. Sadow and Nyan). Thanks again Fah. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 16:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, he can return within a day's time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) bout my char ok now i have taken off everything that made me overpowered. can can you take me off the speedy deletion list? Premission for Boil Release. Hey Fahuem, I was wondering, can I have your premission to creating a character with the Boil Release, Kekkei Genkai? (for my Hunter-Nin) I will try my best to make it unique, and as well balanced as I can! Please and thank you. Sincerely, The Bombadcrowftw 19:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Your Comments Again, I don't really care seeing as that's coming as a result of chat conversations. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 22:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude, i need ur help. Hey, can you help me or show me how to make a property banner above my Character Arashi_Kagami? Ya' know so no one else can edit it? ArashiKagami 22:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey was wondering if you can help me with my wiki I was inspired by your work i started my own naruto fan wiki MUST READ!!!! Hey Faheum.Do you mind giving me permission to create some Daimyo characters,probably for the Land of Wind or Lightning.I've read all the rules regarding the topic and i'll follow them to the letter.There are plenty of empty slots so.... Jumpy Naruto 12:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) NOTHING ELSE TO MAKE I know its wierd but everything else is taken.The Jinchuriki,Kage(im guessing),Seven Swordsmen.But i could be wrong (please tell me im wrong).But if you know of anything please tell me.Jumpy Naruto 12:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) DONE IVE FINISHED MAKING THE ARTICLE.HERES THE LINK.Buta Doubutsu REVIEW HAVE U SEEN Buta Doubutsu YET.HOWS THE REVIEW.CAN HE BE ACCEPTED OR SHOULD I CHANGE STUFF Jumpy Naruto 15:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Help Could you please help me I don't understand how to use those templates for a charcater. The chat It has been well established that I and the chat clash on views. As I live in America, I have the right to say what I please and will freely do so. The fact is, what I said was true, I was just trying to lighten the mood by saying it in a comical way. Like me and Sei have decided, the chat is an unneeded burden, so after that last blow up with it, I refuse to consider it's opinion (as a whole) any longer. I remain but what I said earlier. If you are a true and dedicated user of this wiki, and come to me with a concern of your own, you have my attention and respect. If you come to me as a delegate or speaker for the chat, my ear is deaf to you, such is my right to do as a human being. No hard feelings though, that doesn't mean I hate you, just the nonsense coming out of the chat. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) yebisu hey could i give my uchiha the yebisu as one of this mangekyou abilities or create a similar ability under a different name?JetTalk 13:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika oh. ok. i was actually thinking of giving my uchiha a technique called Moksha which has healing powers. but then i saw that you had already made a similar ability. but no problem. will create moksha as a separate ability working on slightly different principles. JetTalk 13:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika hello this is shirokei1 i would like to role play you just because i been challenging each member of akatsuki to a role playing match if you except i'll let you make the room and start the match i'll be using Buddha and i would like you to us Ryu Uchiha if you could plz Thanks Wow, I feel good. ~ Koukishi User page 15:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 seeing as i have set a path on fighting the akatsuki i would trully like to have a role playing game with you plz shirokei1 i'm sorry i'll stop using your images i never expected you would react like you did sorry andi will never use them again i'm sorry i'll stop using your images i never expected you would react like you did sorry and i will never use them again